The Power Of Love
by xcoolstorybro
Summary: Marty McFly and Doctor Emmett Brown go to Tulsa for a new science experiment. Curious 17 year old Marty takes the DeLourean for a spin back to 1966, the time where Jennifer's favorite book was written. Marty then gets caught up falling for sweet 14 year old Ponyboy Curtis by chance. Maybe Marty wants to stay in 1966 for a little while... R&R! CONTAINS SLASH


The Power Of Love

(Crossover) Back To The Future/The Outsiders

A/N: Watched the whole BTTF trilogy (again) last night and thought of this when I woke up at 7 in the morning, so I was like, 'what the hell, let's write it.'

TAKES PLACE AFTER THE FIRST MOVIE (Marty and Doc do go to the future 2015 but Marty doesn't buy the almanac so none of the Biff stuff happens and they don't go to the old west)

CHAPTER 1

* * *

My name's Marty Mcfly. You may not know me, but thanks to me, your life is the way it is right now. You may not believe it, but your reality right now is actually an alternate universe of a different 2013. Thanks to me, you didn't have to live through that. Believe me, there is stuff you do NOT want to see.

But how, you may ask, did I do it? Well, believe it or not, but I am a time traveler. Well, my partner Emmett Brown and I are both time travelers. I just...screw up stuff and we...resolve it and things end up better than we expect.

And maybe you heard about my dad, George Mcfly. He wrote a science fiction novel. Well, thanks to me. I would tell you what I did but I won't go into all the details. You can figure it out yourself, November 12th 1955.

I time travel a lot but I have my most favorite journey.

April 24th, 1966.

* * *

1986

I was practicing some chords on my guitar, trying to write a song for Jennifer. It was kind of difficult to write a song.

"Oh, how I love you Jennifer...you are my..." Now what rhymed with Jennifer? Bennifer, Pennifer...

I don't know. I just don't know. Oh, Doc. If only you had a song writing machine, that'd be amazing.

I looked at the photo of Jennifer in my pocket. God, she was beautiful.

Maybe I really should see Doc about inventing a song writing machine. That'd be really efficient when I become a famous rock star someday.

Sure, it may be fraud, but whatever. Athletes get to use drugs and singers get to use autotune (yes, I did time travel to 2012 and discovered things).

And besides, Jennifer won't know it would be a fraud song. I'll go see Doc about it.

I went on my skateboard on my way to Doc's. When I got there, Doc opened the door with that look he always has when he opens the door.

"Marty! Thank goodness you're here!" He pulls me inside.

"Woah, woah, Doc. Why so frantic?"

"You and I are going to Tulsa in two days." He fumbled with paper.

"Wait a sec, Doc. Tulsa? As in Oklahoma? It's kinda far, isn't it?"

"Precisely. But Marty, we have an extremely vital experiment to do there."

"Is this another time travel experiment?

"No, it's a new one. Cloning!" He laughed and fumbled through paper some more.

"Cloning?!" I exclaimed. "Why do we have to pass a bunch of states for that?!" I also thought clones were kinda scary. I've seen movies and clones always end up becoming evil and taking over the world.

"Marty, there is another skilled scientist there who agreed to help me on this project and we are going to work hard on it. You must come too."

"Why?"

"Because we're a team now, Marty."

I smiled. "A team...huh."

"Yes, a team. So go home now."

"But Doc, I was going to ask you something." I almost forgot.

"What now, Marty?"

"Can you invent a song writing machine?" I ask in a small voice.

"I'll see, Marty. For now there is only one focus for me. Cloning, cloning, cloning!"

"Alright, Doc. I'm gonna go home then, see ya."

"Don't forget about coming here in two days!"

"I won't forget," I say, waving as I walk about the door.

* * *

I can't believe I forgot!

I rush-dressed and made my way over to Doc's in a hurry.

I got there and chuckled nervously. "Hey, Doc..." I said.

"Marty! You're late!" Doc yells at me. "No matter now, we must hurry!"

"So, um...what? Do we take the DeLourean there? Or..."

"Marty, when we went to year 2015 I got an upgrade for our car such as teleporting. So now it can time travel and teleport! Isn't that great?"

"So, teleporting is invented in the future...but not cloning?" This was a bit brain wracking.

"Precisely!" He says. "No time to dilly dally, let us be off!"

"Hold on, Doc. How long are we staying there for?"

"Well, we could just use the DeLourean to teleport back here, but since I heard Tulsa was so nice, we could rent a little hotel room!"

I shrug. "You're the doc, Doc."

"Great. Now, let's go!"

We climbed in the car as the dashboard looked slightly different.

"So now here, other than dates and times, you can set your location...here." He points to a different screen, setting location to Sunset street, Tulsa Oklahoma. "I've set the car to teleport mode instead of time travel mode. Nifty, huh?"

I nod.

"Ready, Marty? Same idea, 88 miles per hour!"

The DeLourean flew high in the sky at 88 miles per hour, and in a flash of blue light, we were in Tulsa, indeed.

We landed and Doc and I get out.

"C'mon, Marty."

The houses were a bit older looking, but they still looked nice.

Doc and I walked up to a little house, as Doc knocks.

A sharp looking man with glasses answered. "Salutations. You are Doctor Emmett Brown, I presume?"

"Yes. This is my friend Marty Mcfly." I wave. "Hello."

The man looks at me. "We shall start on our project now, yes?"

"Yes," Doc said. "Hey Marty, why don't you take the DeLourean for a spin? Just remember to come back." He says, as the door shuts and I'm left alone.

I looked at the car and climbed in. Should I try teleporting? Or time travel?

I remember Jennifer telling me about this one book she read and gushing about how much she loved it, but I was too tired to listen. It was her favorite book, though.

I decided I should go back and maybe check out what Tulsa was like back then. Don't have anything better to do. Plus, I remember Jennifer telling me a bit that Tulsa in 1966 was like in the book, a lot of gangs and drive-ins and all that classic cool stuff.

I set the timeboards for 1966. What date was it now? April?

"Alright...LDT. Let's do this."

The car flew high in the air. I drove it forward and faster and in a flash of blue light, the street looked different. It looked the same, but...different. A bit run down, you could say.

I parked the car by a curb.

When I stepped out of the car, I looked at the street name. 'Sunset street.' Yep, this is the one.

I decided I should hide the DeLourean. I almost forgot that technology isn't the same in 1966. Hell, the DeLourean is even too advanced for 1985.

I drove it slow and carefully into a ravine (thank God there was one) and covered it up with some braches and leaves.

Alright. That's good.

I walked out back to the street and was kind of excited to look around.

Soon, I saw three boys walk out of their house. One was a big, tall guy with muscles who looked maybe twenty or so. Next was a handsome boy with blonde hair in a flannel shirt who looked maybe seventeen. The last boy was a boy who looked maybe fourteen or fifteen. He had reddish-brown hair and was playing with a rubber ball. Boy, he sure was endearing...

I cleared my throat and flushed red. I just meant he was handsome, that's all. Good looking guy, good looking guy.

I tried to look away as I overheard their conversation.

"Darry, look, I didn't mean to start a fight. That soc just came up and hit me right outta the blue." I noticed they had a bit of an accent.

"Look, Ponyboy. I just don't want you to get in trouble and get kicked outta school. I can't let that happen."

"Look, Darry. He didn't mean to..."

"Sodapop, stay out of this."

So what I've heard, their names are Darry, Ponyboy and Sodapop. I just didn't know who's name was who's.

"Hey!"

I turned around with my eyes widened. I gulped. "Me?"

"Yeah. Tuff shirt." The youngest one said with a smile. God, his smile was absolutely stunning.

I looked at my shirt and thankfully, it was a normal gray T-shirt. Nobody will make fun of me for wearing a life preserver, haha. "Thanks." I hope 'tuff' was a compliment.

"You new around here?" The handsome blonde one asked me, as the three walked up to me. "I never seen you 'round here before."

"Uh, yeah. I'm just visiting," I said casually.

"Great. You don't want to get caught up in the whole greaser versus soc soc versus greaser thing," the muscular one said. "I'm Darry."

"I'm Sodapop," the blonde one said with a smile. Someone's got perfect teeth.

"And I'm Ponyboy." The youngest one said with a sparkle in his eye. He had grayish-green eyes. I wanted to melt.

"I'm Marty Mcfly," I say simply.

"You stayin' in Tulsa a while?" Darry asked me.

I shake my head. "Nah, not really."

"Would you like to have dinner with us?" He asked.

I was going to object, but I didn't want to be rude. Plus, free food. Might as well. "Sure, okay."

"Great. We all love having a nice guest over," said Sodapop.

I smiled. I was nervous, but sure as hell excited. And what's with this whole 'soc versus greaser' thing? What ARE socs and greasers anyway?

I wanted to stay a while. I hope Doc won't mind.


End file.
